Single-serve coffee brewing systems use individual containers, cartridges, pods, and capsules (hereinafter collectively referred to as “cartridges”) to simplify the brewing process by eliminating the need to measure out ingredients from bulk containers. Ingredients are also kept fresher by being sealed within the cartridge rather than stored in a container which is frequently opened.
The present invention applies a cartridge-based brewing system to the preparation of beverages containing active pharmacological treatment agents, such as pain relievers, cold medications, sleeping aids, laxatives, stimulants, and vitamins. Such beverages are hereinafter referred to as “medicinal beverages”.